Schlammblut
by yoho
Summary: Weißt du, welche Wut ich auf dich habe? Eine Eule, und du würdest der Schule verwiesen, dein Zauberstab würde zerbrochen und meine früheren Kollegen würden deinen Hintern im Verhör über kleiner Flamme rösten, bis du heulend nach Mama und Papa rufst.“


Title: Schlammblut

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung, welche Wut ich auf dich habe? Eine Eule an die richtigen Leute und du würdest der Schule verwiesen, dein Zauberstab würde zerbrochen und meine ehemaligen Kollegen würden deinen Hintern im Verhör über kleiner Flamme rösten, bis du heulend nach Mama und Papa rufst."

Authors Note: ‚Schlammblut' spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Hermine ist bereits Mitte zwanzig und arbeitet, nach einer kurzen und steilen Auroren-Karriere, als Lehrerin für Verwandlung auf Hogwarts. Aber plötzlich fühlt sie sich wieder wie ein elfjähriges Mädchen.

Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte deshalb bitte kurz in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

Die Betaarbeit haben miffi und daeny übernommen. – Danke!

Disclaimer: Die ersten drei Worte dieser Geschichte entstammen der Fanfiction ‚Mindgames' von ‚fenriswolf', die auf portkey dot org erschienen ist. Hermine, Harry und Hogwarts gehören Frau Rowling. Den Plot habe ich mir überlegt.

**Schlammblut**

_Schlammblut_

_Unrein_

_Abfall_

Hermine hockte auf dem breiten Fensterbrett ihres Arbeitszimmers in Hogsmeade und sah auf die weiß verschneite Landschaft hinaus. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen und morgen würde ein neuer Tag kommen. Sie würde wieder vor ihrer Klasse stehen und als erstes diese drei Worte von der Tafel wischen müssen.

„Schlammblut, Abfall ..."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Hermine zuckte so zusammen, dass sie beinahe von ihrem Sitzplatz gerutscht wäre. Sie konnte sich gerade noch am Griff des Fensters festhalten.

Harry stand in der Tür und sah sie fragend an. „Ich glaube, ich hätte die Tür einschlagen können, und du hättest es nicht bemerkt. Was ist los?"

Hermine brachte ihren Körper wieder ins Gleichgewicht und ließ den Fenstergriff los.

„Tschuldigung! War wohl in Gedanken. Hab' dich nicht gehört."

„Und was für Gedanken waren das, in denen die Wörter _Schlammblut_ und _Abfall_ vorkommen?"

„Nichts!"

„Hermine!" Harry hob etwas die Stimme. „Das Wort _Schlammblut_ ist nicht Nichts. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um dich geht."

Hermine seufzte und gab auf. Sie hatte sowieso verloren. Harry war als Auror bekannt dafür gewesen, aus einem Verdächtigen auch das letzte Geheimnis herauszulocken. Er war dabei niemals laut geworden oder hatte gar Gewalt angewandt. Harry war einfach nur freundlich und unnachgiebig.

„Diese Worte stehen jeden Morgen auf der Tafel in meiner Klasse. Ich komme schon immer früher, um den Schmierfinken zu erwischen. Nichts. Ich wische es ab. Und am nächsten Morgen steht es wieder da. Ich hab' den Eindruck, die ganze Klasse wartet nur darauf, dass was passiert."

„Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Seit zwei Wochen."

Harry ging zum Fenster und legte Hermine seine Arme um die Schultern.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass der große Harry Potter meine Probleme löst."

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Hermine hatte jetzt Tränen in den Augen, die sie fahrig wegwischte. „Weißt du was mich am meisten ärgert? Dass mich diese Worte verletzen können. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das immer noch funktioniert. Ich meine, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr."

„Ich glaube, das hat nichts damit zu tun, wie alt du bist. Da drin …", Harry piekste ihr mit dem Finger in den Bauch, „ … da drin ist immer noch die gleiche Hermine wie vor dreizehn Jahren. Und das ist auch gut so. Ich habe die nämlich schon damals genau so gemocht, wie sie ist. Mit allem drum und dran."

Hermine kicherte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Das hilft mir jetzt nicht wirklich weiter."

„Du willst es selber machen?"

„Ja! Kein Harry Potter. Keine Schulleiterin."

„Gut! Dann erinnere dich mal daran, welchen Beruf du bis vor einem halben Jahr hattest. – Kommst du essen? Das wird eine lange Nacht für dich."

Später am Abend saß Hermine mit einem Buch auf den Knien unter Harrys Tarnumhang auf der letzten Bank in ihrem Klassenzimmer. Es wurde zehn Uhr, elf Uhr, zwölf Uhr. Um halb eins hörte sie ein Geräusch.

„Nox", murmelte sie und das Licht unter dem Tarnumhang erlosch.

Ein Schatten drückte sich durch die nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnete Tür. Dann begann die Kreide auf der Tafel zu kratzen.

Hermine wartete, bis das Wort _Schlammblut_ ausgeschrieben war. Dann streifte sie ihren Tarnumhang ab, legte das Buch auf die Schulbank und stand auf. Die Gestalt an der Tafel erstarrte.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Jugson", sagte Hermine leise.

Das Mädchen an der Tafel drehte sich langsam um und ließ die Hand sinken. Das Stück Kreide fiel mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf den Boden und zersprang.

„Haben Sie irgend etwas zu Ihrer Entschuldigung vorzubringen?", fragte Hermine.

Evana Jugson schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine hatte sich jetzt auf einen der Schultische gesetzt und betrachtete das Mädchen. Wie alt war sie? Fünfzehn? Oder doch schon sechzehn? Nein, sie erinnerte sich an das Geburtsdatum in der Schulakte. Fünfzehn.

„Evana, wenn du mich verletzen wolltest, dann ist dir das gelungen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich jemals im Unterricht anders behandelt zu haben als die anderen. Obwohl dein Vater versucht hat mich zu töten. Und du bist eine meiner besten Schülerinnen. Ich muss deshalb leider annehmen, dass du das hier nicht getan hast, um dich an mir für eine schlechte Note zu rächen. Du hast es vielmehr getan, weil du eine Rassistin bist."

Hermines Stimme hatte jede Verbindlichkeit verloren. Evana schwieg weiter und sah zu Boden.

Hermine sprach lauter: „Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung, welche Wut ich auf dich habe? Eine Eule an die richtigen Leute und du würdest der Schule verwiesen, dein Zauberstab würde zerbrochen und meine ehemaligen Kollegen würden deinen Hintern im Verhör über kleiner Flamme rösten, bis du heulend nach Mama und Papa rufst."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Wenn ich noch einmal das Wort _Schlammblut_ auf einer Tafel lese: wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass du es auch nur denkst - und glaube mir, ich habe Mittel und Wege es zu erfahren - , dann werde ich höchstpersönlich für dich eine Zelle in Askaban buchen. Kündigungsdatum offen."

Hermine senkte ihre Stimme.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Tatsache, dass deine Eltern zum Hochadel der Zaubererwelt gehören, dich über andere Menschen erhebt? Ich habe dich ehrlich gesagt für etwas intelligenter gehalten. Du bist eine hervorragende Schülerin. Das sollte dir reichen, um mit erhobenem Kopf durch die Gegend zu laufen."

Evana hatte sich während der ganzen Rede nicht gerührt. Jetzt sah sie auf und im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster des Klassenzimmers fiel, wirkte ihr Gesicht so blass wie das einer Leiche.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Jugson?"

Evana schwieg und sah Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Hermine hob die Stimme: „Miss Jugson, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt?"

Ein Gemurmel war zu hören.

Hermine stand auf und ging auf Evana zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand. Dann brüllte sie im besten Auroren-Kasernenhofton: „Lauter, Miss Jugson! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor Granger." Evana hatte Tränen in den Augen.

_Ich könnte sie jetzt fertig machen. Nur mit Worten. Aber es wäre unfair. Sie ist noch zu jung._

„Sie können gehen."

Evana drehte sich um und knallte in ihrer Panik mit dem Kopf an den Türrahmen. Dann riss sie die Tür auf und war verschwunden.

Hermine ging zur Tafel und wischte das Wort _Schlammblut_ ab. Dann sammelte sie ihr Buch und den Tarnumhang ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als sie den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte betrat, pfiff sie ein fröhliches Lied.


End file.
